


[ow/源藏]好色一代男

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *半藏义肢设定*攻方大篇幅BG情节*原创人物有*家主源氏×家老半藏的if设定，故事发展和背景设定完全遵照私设，与原作区别很大





	[ow/源藏]好色一代男

上

阳光下有什么东西飘扬着，飘扬着，打着旋儿飞下来，直直落在他们的脚尖前，纸笺一角插进灰色的细沙里。源氏定睛一看，正是他的手作，幼嫩的花瓣被揉皱了，在枝上可怜地荡着，几乎就要像泪水一般垂落下来。  
家主发出一声懊恼的“啧”，抬头向房梁边缘望去。掷下纸笺的人已经离开了，连金属敲击地板的声音都比往常重了几分，清清楚楚地传到楼下人的耳朵里，噔噔噔噔，只留给他们一个色如鸦羽的漆黑背影。光瞄着都觉得心里发寒，小六赶紧把视线收回来，转头问家主：“老大，这是什么啊？”  
“你说这个啊？”源氏的目光追随着那道身影在视野尽头流连了好一会儿，此时才回过神来，漫不经心地答道：“啊，就是那个……情书呀。用丝带绑上当季的花，喷上香水什么的——”  
“……但我似乎听说是要用香去薰，不是喷香水啊？”小六疑惑地挠挠脖子上面那块50円硬币大小的痦子。  
“……切，我和我哥都是男人，不会在意这些细节的。”  
要是不在意，半藏老大就不会把信笺从楼上扔下来了，小六在心里暗自吐槽道。源氏满脸愁苦地望着地上自己的一颗可怜的真心，好半天跺了跺脚大步离开，正值春光明媚暖风习习的时节，一番街新开了家茶寮，他才不要待在这城里受那不解风情的臭石头的气——小六吐了吐舌头，加快步子跟上主人，看也不敢再看一眼那已经埋进沙里的、和樱花瓣混成一色的粉色信纸。

小纳户[ 指在主君身边工作的年轻家臣武士。]用手撑住下巴，目光呆滞地盯着显示屏，一笔一划地在纸上涂抹着什么，一听到障子拉响的声音连忙直身坐起——半袖带出的风掀飞了他的涂鸦，岛田家的长子大踏步走回桌前坐定，继续点开这个月的简报，显示屏内上层叠的信息映在鼻梁上的镜片里，仿佛要被眼中那层薄怒所吞没。  
拙劣的涂鸦掉在地板上，那是一枝墨迹仍未干透的樱花。  
书房陈设古朴，除了矮几上的摆放的显示屏外几乎嗅不到什么现代的气息，绝大部分空间都被盛满古书账册的书柜所占据，另一侧则摆放着一整套寝具——开春以来杂务繁忙，龙神祭又渐渐临近，夜宿书房已经成了家老的家常便饭。他身下叠折的传统染织的行灯袴轻薄柔软，却掩着一双光泽闪耀、线条流畅，凝聚着现代科学技术结晶的金属义肢，接合处被巧妙地隐藏起来，外骨骼塑成原本肢体的造型，此时随着主人的坐姿叠在身下，任谁看了都觉得那会是一双完美的替代品。  
岛田一直是这样，在这信息爆炸、科技发展到人类造物反噬其主的时代，仍然近乎偏执地维持着所谓传统——就拿呈上来的简报来说，尽管早已实现无纸化，却还要求保存一份纸质的副本，所以小纳户只好浪费掉这明媚耀眼的春日，蹲在窄小的书房里，愁眉苦脸地用秀丽笔勾出“某月某日楠武左卫门与北辰组誓约于和田屋……”之类的字句。  
家老大人，也是这样被时代和传统割裂的人吧，他心中暗暗想道。正坐在他身边的人过了一会儿——也许只有半柱香那么一小会儿，突然取下耳上的通讯器，用手撑住地板，有些摇晃地站起身来。小纳户见状连忙扔下笔:“您要去哪？啊，我去捡吧！”  
半藏摆了摆手，走到门前，拉开障子。从窗户里可以看到青年屈膝时的背影，他用手扯住另一边的衣袖，随后站起身来，走回书房，将手中的东西置于案几上。小纳户心下了然，忍不住往这边偷偷瞟一眼，看到长子带着一丝无奈的神色，低头吹开裹在花蕊上的灰色细沙。  
层层叠叠的八重樱，由边缘的淡粉浸入中间的绯色，正中裹着金丝似亮黄的蕊子，却与夺目二字绝缘，只是楚楚地惹人爱怜。与现在时节不相称的香水里沁出一股龙胆的清苦，不禁让人以为里面封着的是充满苦恋、愁思和夏日露水的歌咏，然而没有谁比半藏更明白源氏根本不会写和歌，那里面最有可能的是一大堆赤裸裸的情话和直球，我爱你，我想你，和占据另外半张纸的巨大颜文字。  
换上汉诗效果会如何呢，长子漫无目的地想着。已讶衾枕冷，复见窗户明。莺归燕去长悄然，春往秋来不记年——突然醒悟到自己正在给自己构思着词句凄楚的情信，半藏难得失笑出声，重新将纸笺放回桌上。  
“您就让他这么走了？”小纳户勾下最后一撇，放下笔，开始整理一旁的账册。“好歹应该教训教训吧？”  
半藏默然，任由粉嫩的花瓣摩擦着自己的指缘。“我改变不了他什么，要做的事情也太多。”  
出身分家的小纳户不知道，本来要成为岛田家主人的应该是作为嫡长子的半藏，他自己也以为这副责任会永远嵌在肩头，一世都不会卸下。  
但在十二岁那年的龙神祭，本应是半藏继承龙神之力的重要场合，却被敌对家族买通了家中下人、以污秽的咒术污染了仪式，最后的结果是他双膝以下的部位被疫病神齐齐咬断、血流如注，父亲抱着满身鲜红的长子跪在龙神面前乞求庇佑， 模糊的视野中他看见父亲身边那个幼小的身影在不住磕头，额上碰出血来，泪痕糊满了面颊。  
最后的最后，龙神降下了恩泽。在神力、符咒和泉长老秘药共同作用下，半藏总算保住了性命，即使从此之后只能依靠义肢行走。但比起残疾来，更为致命的是秘药带来的独特后遗症——他的身体几乎承受不住任何神经类药物，别说迷幻药，普通医疗中使用的麻药剂量都会让他陷入假死一般的长眠，换言之他这一辈子无法进行任何肉体强化的手术，哪怕是最常见的视力矫正——这样脆弱敏感的体质对于刀尖舔血的黑道首领来说实在太过致命，长老们思虑再三，决定更换岛田家的继承人。  
三年后源氏的龙神祭，谨慎程度和安保力量都提高了好几倍。弟弟顺利得到北风神龙的青睐，在场所有人都欢呼起来，鼓乐齐鸣感谢龙神的赐福，父亲如释重负，他转身看向长子，伸手握住他的手腕：单支的箭矢一折就断，唯有双龙同心合力才能翱翔于天际。半藏，你要好好辅佐源氏，让岛田家在你们手里一飞冲天，达到先祖们从未达到的高度。  
所以刚才自己才会发怒吧，半藏想道。他为源氏身为家主却永远摆脱不了一身顽劣而发怒，他为弟弟惹祸的速度比影分身还快而发怒，他为某人前些天还兴致勃勃地谈论花魁眼角画出的一抹艳红，今晨就把心意放在了自己的枕边而发怒——  
岛田的主人永远喜欢把季节里最好的东西给他。春日里的樱花花枝，夏日琉璃烧制的风铃和像琉璃一样剔透的苹果糖，秋天里五日一地瓜十日一把炒得滚烫的甘栗，冬天取出去年存入地窖的初雪的水，将泡好的茶盏放在他手里，指尖不出声地钻入他的袖口。  
他以为自己会因为突然改变的命运而犹疑，为被剥夺继承人身份而愤怒。但时间如流水般过去了，他早已习惯了支持着岛田、辅佐着家主一路走来的日子，就像这么多年来，那个人一直对他做着那些傻事，一直如啜吸露珠的雀鸟般绕着他飞舞啼鸣，从来都不曾改变。  
家老取下眼镜，用手掌覆住自己的眼窝，只感觉更加疲累了。过了一会儿，他走到打开柜门，取出两片纳米玻璃，将带着花枝的信压在其中——专门存放重要文件的精细容器立刻完美贴合起来，几乎融成一片，没有家老的指纹，谁也无法打开来窥测岛田少主的真心。

“您先用点酒菜，稍候片刻。”茶寮老板奉上食盘后，面对着他膝行退出房间，将拉门合上。  
源氏手按在地，一下一下叩着茜草席。就这么带着贴身的小忍者，气冲冲地跑了出来，连常服都没换，好在街上准备祭典的人够多，甚至还撞上了穿和服的智械，两人时代剧般的穿着并没引起别人的怀疑。  
眼前二十畳的房间装饰雅致，障子图案是娼家常见的黄莺栖梅花，立起的泥金屏风却像模像样地绘着仿俵屋宗达的松岛图，屏风附近摆放青瓷香炉和花瓶等物，矮瓶中插着粉椿与鲜艳的金缕梅，高瓶中抱着几串铃兰枝条，大捧的勿忘草从瓶口一直垂落在地上——与家中同样传统、却无时无刻不维持着肃静清冷的风格相比，这儿的虽然是寻欢作乐之所，却带着那股明丽绚烂的春日格调，令人烦恼皆忘，火气尽消。  
尽管窗格上都挂着竹帘，房间里却并不昏暗，就连陈设于房间角落的烛台照也按照古时的习惯用红纸围拢。小六已经吃完了他那份红豆饭，正从主人的碗里挑鲍鱼干吃，边吃边用眼瞟着源氏右侧那架摆放金银两色折扇的莳绘箪笥。  
源氏将酒端到唇边，出神地想了一会儿，这才满脸神往道：“小六，你觉得我表明身份的时候，是该用水户流的刀柄，还是纪州流*[ 日本的康熙微服私访记《水户黄门》主角德川光圀亮出身份时一般用的是刻着三叶葵家纹的刀柄，另一部同类型片《暴坊将军》主角德川吉宗出身于纪州德川家，亮出身份时惯用带着家纹的印笼。]的印笼呀？”  
“我觉得您应该少看点时代剧，”小六嘴里满是红豆饭，说话声音不清不楚的，“要是再搞丢一个印笼，忍头可要揍您啦。”  
“楠武老头难道是第一次揍我吗？”源氏从鼻子里哼了一声，放下酒碟。“这时候就不要提他扫兴啦，再说行侠仗义有什么不好的？现在世道越来越乱了，身为岛田城的主人……”  
“身为黑道社团的我们好像一直是站在被行侠仗义的那一方哎，而且您这次怎么看都是出来嫖妓而已吧？”  
源氏扶着额头，“小六，你现在说话的语气怎么也和那群老头子一样没趣，我都快被你搞坏胃口了。”  
“那您的鲣鱼我也不客气了，”小六伸筷夹起主人面前的盐拍鱼肉在佛手柑汁里蘸了蘸，压低声音道：“我只是不明白，家里那么多风俗店不去，您为什么非要到这儿来？”他扫视了房间一周，“大白天过来我总觉得怪怪的……啊，虽然这里的菜是很好吃啦……”  
你又不是不知道原因。令人厌恶的感觉再次涌上脊背，让岛田的少主人不耐地皱起了眉。是那个人放下话来让家族所有的风月场所都再也不敢接待自己，是那个人将信掷在自己的面前让他讨了好大个没趣，都是那个人的错，所以源氏要出城遍摘春日的花朵，左拥右抱，狠狠嘲笑待在城里孤零零的他——  
更要命的是小六没说出来的话。您既然喜欢半藏老大，为什么还要和他对着干呢？  
可恶，我怎么知道。就像他自己也不明白，在长老们眼中一直离经叛道、厌恶传统的自己为什么比起现代的灯红酒绿的风俗店来，更喜欢这样故作姿态、欲拒还迎的仿古游廓。  
那边小忍者还在念叨“要是被人发现了，可不知道怎么办才好”之类的废话，源氏心头一阵烦闷，他挥挥手：“你先出去吧。”  
“啥？老大，这可——”  
“你那痦子唐突到美人怎么办，去去去，出去待着。”  
小六恋恋不舍地应了一声，放下筷子，正逢这时候门被人拉开，他与脂粉的香气擦身而过，临走时还不忘叮嘱道：“老大，钱带够了吗？”  
“走走走，你快走！”

唤来的游女不是一位，而是两位。  
只是其中一位穿着华丽，身披晚春时节的唐棣色绢丝打褂，围着一领用金丝绣出大朵花串的萌黄衣裙，腰系一条茶色宽幅腰带，头上用玳瑁梳堆成高雅的发髻，鬓角甚至还插着一支垂花帘，她笑容满面，樱瓣随着头颈摆动，垂在藤色、水色和金色菱形交织的衣领上。  
而另一位则是一身灰鼠色的留袖，素白衣领，头发松散地用木簪在脑后挽起来，说是丧服也不为过，从进门开始就躲在另一人后面，低着头不敢看客人。  
啊，这是……源氏怔了一怔，随即心下了然。《梁尘秘抄》里记载过的歌谣，白鸟天皇微服出宫，去淀川与两位当时最为容貌出众、修养不凡的游女相会，其一为姐姐琉璃姬，另一为妹妹莲姬。面见上皇，琉璃姬浓妆盛饰，美艳夺目，莲姬却穿着土气的素色衣饰，用袖子遮住自己的脸。  
扮演琉璃姬的那位游女向源氏行了一礼，斟了杯酒。在源氏饶有兴味地旋转杯盏的时候，她便坐到一边，扶起摆在房间角落的三味线，从怀里掏出淡紫绸布包中的红漆拨子，弹奏起曾在游廓间无人不知的曲子来：  
天皇大惑不解，难道我的身份还不足以得到妹妹的青眼吗？莲姬在袖子后面答道，正好相反，您的身份太过高贵，不该沉溺于游女的温柔乡之中，更不应该随意出宫，让这恶所脏了您的双脚。您应效仿您的祖神天照大御神，为了不被素盏鸣尊制造的污秽所染，将自己闭锁在天岩户内不见众神。  
软柔的京都腔调充盈着整个房间，源氏暗暗赞叹着茶寮老板的品味，将杯中酒一饮而尽。白鸟天皇听闻至此，玉颜震动，眼看就要降下雷霆之怒，将柔弱纤美的莲花女郎打个粉碎；为保护妹妹琉璃姬连忙插入两人之间，笑着劝解：连天照大神也曾被天鈿女命的舞蹈引出岩户、使万事万灵重见天日，陛下难道不是被她传扬三国的舞蹈吸引而来吗？快，为陛下跳支舞吧！  
莲姬像是被逼迫着似的，随着细弱的叹息慢慢放下袖子，露出一张清秀逸丽的面孔来，她袅袅娜娜地站起身，从箪笥上取下银扇，走到源氏面前迈出舞蹈的第一步——素色裙摆与白袜之间露出一双白皙圆润的细长小腿，脚踝形状优美，正随着主人的舞姿在畳板上的动作伸展，岛田的少主看眼神发直，连手中酒喝干了都没察觉，直到琉璃姬一声轻笑，他才回过神来，脸有点发燥——自己怎么也不算是不识风月的纯情男子，怎么会看一双腿看得出了神？  
神话中天鈿女命为引众神发笑，跳得衣裳尽褪，露出雪白的胸部与腿间秘所；莲姬虽然不曾如此狂放，却也衣纽松脱，香汗淋漓，或许是在御前过于紧张，突然脚步一歪就要摔倒，早已看得心神摇曳的天皇连忙将她拥在怀中，连同旁边拨弦奏乐的琉璃姬一起行那鹡鸰之事，温情脉脉，极尽缠绵——温香软玉在怀，酒和香粉的味道越来越浓，源氏眼中的画面边缘如同融化一般水光潋滟，有人不动声色地解着他的衣带，右臂搂着的妹妹依然将脸藏在他的怀里，本来就松散的头发此时已经完全散开，如彩鸟的尾羽落进源氏的颈项里，挠得他心头阵阵发痒。  
“别……”她嗫嚅着说。  
或许是酒喝得太多，那轻声的句尾溶化在了耳间，再也听不清楚。源氏昏昏沉沉，只听见那边有人奉来了被称为千年川的香炉，那艳丽的衣袖抬起来遮住香气：“您有点醉了，请闻闻这沉香醒酒吧。”  
后来两位游女被一同带回宫中，得到的地位和宠爱与宫内的贵族女子并无二致[]——这已经是不相干的闲话了，因为岛田的少主人稍稍歪过头去闻了闻香味，立马就身子一沉晕了过去，失去意识前落入他视野的，是那副泥金所绘的松岛图——连西行法师也失之交臂的樱花，他模模糊糊地想，自己究竟到何时才能得见呢。

待上月的事项处理完毕、下月的任务分派完成，半藏终于能够伸开被体温烘得发热的双腿，长吁一口气揉揉眉心。小纳户端来麦茶和点心，咔嚓咔嚓地往嘴里塞海苔仙贝，用酱油咸香和煎茶的香气抚慰自己酸疼的手肘；半藏没有吃，他只是无意识地转着手中的粗瓷杯，远眺窗外天边积起来的层云，直到通讯器的响声打断了这次短暂的偷闲。  
嘟地一声接上频道，耳机里传来低沉的男声：“头儿，泉长老想要见您，他要谈谈龙神祭的具体事宜。您看什么时间比较合适？”  
“知道了，请通知长老不必前来，下午三时我会亲自去神社拜访。”  
“是。还有……”  
“什么？”  
“长老说，少主最好也在场……他毕竟是主祭。”  
“我明白了。告诉泉，我会尽力。”将深深的叹息咽回嘴里，半藏关上通讯器，那人飞扬跳脱、满面阳光，从小到大都饱含杀伤力的巨大笑脸在脑中一掠而过，他的家主会去哪里呢？  
“半藏！半藏！！”  
思索被惊雷似的咆哮打断，随后是门廊上一连串急鼓般的脚步声，小纳户刚走到门边想看看动静，就被来人的表情吓得倒退几步——“源氏这个混小子人在哪里！”  
“小心脚步，楠武大人，”半藏连忙站起身来，低眉垂首向老者行礼，“舍弟……家主不在我这。”  
“我还没老到需要你提醒的地步，”岛田的忍头比他还高半寸，脸上一道可怖的长疤从嘴角直剜到耳侧，此时正随着主人面容的扭曲而扭曲，鬓边灰发被蓬勃的怒气激得无风自动，“他除了在你这还能在哪？明知我和北辰的老大喝过交杯酒，居然还去人家地盘闹事？好让别人将唾沫喷到岛田脸上，骂‘背信弃义的王八蛋’吗？！”  
“抱歉，这是我的过错。”半藏的头垂得更低了，右手紧紧攥住左手手腕，力道越来越重。  
“你真不知道他的去向？没和他串通在一起骗我这老头子？”  
“绝无此事。但我已经有了线索，一找到他，我就带他来见您。”  
半藏微抬起头来，眉下的灰眸与那凌厉眼光交汇，不含一丝波动。老人的目光如风刀霜剑，将年轻的家老从头笼罩到脚尖，直至扫到他抓得发白的指节和裤脚下的金属小腿后，面上终于露出一丝不忍，他背过身，理了理挂着佩剑的腰带，提高声音抛下一句：“希望大少爷记得自己说过的话！”  
等目送着人走远，半藏一口气喝干杯中冷茶，嘴角和声音一同压得极低：“马上联系小六，问问他们去哪了——同时送消息给城里，重点是新开业的茶寮、浴池和剧场，电玩厅不用问了——你再去告诉响八郎——”  
“老大！半藏老大！！！”  
声音里带着近乎惊惶的急切，第二次被打断的主仆两人一齐转过头来，愕然地盯着窗户——源氏身边的小忍者从窗口翻进室内，一屁股坐在地上直喘粗气，他披头散发，左耳挂着蛛丝，鞋子也掉了一只，“忍头走了吗？！”  
半藏甚至还来不及发问，小六抹了把头上密密麻麻的细汗，一骨碌翻滚到半藏身前，差点就要抱住家老的腿哭出声：“您快去救救老大……他在一番街被人仙人跳了！”  
“仙人跳？”半藏哭笑不得，小纳户更是一口茶喷了满桌子。且不论岛田的势力范围内居然还有这么不守职业道德的娼馆，源氏又不是第一天才入花丛的黄脚鸡，怎么会中这种圈套，以至于让随身仆从无比狼狈地跑来求救？  
“是……是伊势谷的人！他们迷晕了源氏老大……”  
“什么？”一阵剧痛从小腿断裂处如闪电般鞭上头顶，半藏差点站立不稳，身子一退，手撑在桌子上。  
“我在外间偷听到的，他们认出了老大的身份，正商量要怎么处置他，我钻过去一看，发现老大已经晕过去了！我只好——”  
“伊势谷的人是怎么混进来的？你就这么抛下了家主大人？通讯器呢？为什么不马上通知我们？”小纳户急得跳脚。  
“老大怕人来找他，根本就没带通讯器！”  
“二番街不是有响八郎的人在吗？你怎么不去求援？！”  
“他们都去忙龙神祭的事了，事务所里根本没人！而且老大在他们手上，我，我怕贸然冲进去……”小忍者语调里几乎带上了哭腔，“要是源氏老大——”  
“住口。”  
两人齐刷刷看向家老。半藏按了按额头，用自己现在还能维持的最平稳的声调说：“小六，带我过去。”  
“什么！”  
“您不能——”  
“你现在马上去通知响八郎，”定心凝气，不可焦躁，半藏在心中一遍遍重复着，将手按在小纳户的肩膀上，“带几个嘴巴紧又靠谱的人封锁一番街，只说是我的命令，不用说明缘由，千万不要劳师动众。”  
既然身份揭露，源氏应该一时性命无虞。但是在伊势谷的地盘寻欢作乐时栽了跟头，且不说对方会提出什么样的条件，光想想家族内部几位长老的脸色，半藏就头痛得要爆炸，脑中那根弦铮地一响，顿时只想扎起袖子，直接冲到源氏面前，大声质问他的丑态——  
够了吗？事到如今，还想要我给你什么承诺？  
小纳户瞟了一眼窗外，此时天边暗云涌动，不时滚来隐约的雷鸣，雨点顷刻就要铺天盖地，他急得手足无措，不由对着正束起头发的主人大喊：“您的弓……不，好歹带把伞吧！”  
“不需要。你快照我说的去做！”春雷连绵，震天奋地，正是雀惊蛇悚、神龙游行之时。半藏左臂的力量翻滚激荡，附着的神物正吟哦咆哮着，几乎就要伴随主人的冰冷的怒火跃出体外。  
“那就快走吧，半藏老大！”  
他伸手按了按左肩，半蹲下身轻轻一跃，跟随着小忍者的步伐如大鸟振翅般疾迅攀上屋檐，稳稳当当落在屋顶上，义肢踏碎瓦片的声音咔哒作响。小纳户追出房门，张大嘴巴向上望去，只见半藏的衣摆在风中展成一片灰霾，越变越小，几个腾跃后，就这样消失在了雨帘中。

中

“他不会醒来吧？”男人摸了摸鼻子，朝地上的人踢了一脚，声音漏着风，却要竭力装出威严的语气来，一身黑色西装与装模作样的腔调与整个房间的氛围格格不入。  
“您放心，双重保险，我们还没失手过，”茶屋老板搓着手，他惯常满溢营业性微笑的脸上此时带着一丝紧张，“可……这人真是岛田现任当主吗？”  
“你在怀疑我？”  
“不不不，您误会了，但是……但是哪有大名把头发染成绿色的？”  
“你懂什么？”男子鼻腔里哼出的一个不屑的音调，“就是因为一头绿毛，加上脖子上带痦子的随从，才能确定是岛田源氏那小子——老大在我们手里吃了大亏，老二又是这副德行，嘿嘿，靠几个女人就能钓上大鱼，岛田沦落到这种地步也真让人意料不到呐。”凭这件大功首领该对自己刮目相看了吧，管理妓寮这种破差事再也摊不到我头上——茶屋老板在身边不住恭维着，男人得意地大咧着嘴，鼻窦上的伤疤随之裂开，露出埋在里面的金属管线。  
琉璃姬还留在屋内，提着裙摆膝行到屏风边，将香炉放回原处，再脱下外褂盖住气味。她不时偷眼去看躺在地上、动也不动的年轻武士，那人年龄比自己还小，英挺的鼻梁周围由于醺醉泛出绯色，正随着呼吸微微颤动着，透出一股半是洒脱、半是稚气的可爱来，琉璃姬看得出神，不由垂下衣袖，想伸出纤纤玉指稍微触碰这被迫中断与自己绮事客人的面颊——  
“喂！你在干什么！快滚！”  
一声大吼将游女吓得花容失色，茶屋老板连忙使了个眼色，她慌慌张张地站起身来，低头迈着碎步，像逃也似的离开了房间。男人啐了一口，这时才突然想到岛田那跑掉的随从，心头一紧，连忙按下了通讯器按钮：“喂！你们快进来，把他抬走！”  
还没收到回复，门口的竹帘就被一把掀开。“来得还挺快，你们……”男人话说到一半，皱起眉头，“喂，不是说了不让店里的人进来吗？这么大的事情，要让组里其他混蛋知道了……”  
茶屋老板更是丈二和尚摸不着头脑：“他……他不是我们的人啊？”  
“什——”  
“四。”  
来人比男子还要低半个头，鼠色小袖在手臂上绑得紧紧的，被雨润湿的半长发在脑后系成一束，甚至还戴了副古老的晶片镜，也难怪会被认为是茶寮的人——他头微侧着，口中吐出一个数字，男人只看清一道蓝光沿着来人伸直的手臂簌地向前急掠、在指尖一闪而逝，同时他抬起右手向后引去，脸上平淡漠然的表情消失无踪，镜片上的寒芒凝入眼内，收束为一道锋锐无匹、几乎能割伤眼球的锐利箭锋。  
蓝芒从指尖迸出，擦着男人的小腿掠过去，稳稳地钉在了房间另一边的茜草席上——被蹭到的地方一阵剧痛，男人还来不及大骂出口，心头突然泛起一阵恶寒，他悚然回望，却只来得及听见一声光芒炸裂前的咔哒轻响——  
“五。”  
如一阵急雨打在窗格般的骤响，和冷风翻动芭蕉叶般的簌簌急声。泥金屏风从画面正中的松枝处裂开，碎成数块掉落在地，带动左近的烛台咣当一声砸在畳板上，露出原本遮盖在红纸下的LED灯管。茶屋老板帽子不见了，随着一声“哎哟”的叫喊歪倒在地，男人连发生了什么都没弄清楚，惊恐万状的他正要惨叫出声，在下一刹那自己的双腿也彻底失去了知觉，他像全身力气被抽尽般径直栽倒下来，脑袋咕咚砸到地上，眼前一黑——而在昏迷之前，他甚至不知道应该为耳边回荡的风声而迷乱，还是为了眼前所见的景象而惊愕万分——  
在一秒钟之前，嵌入墙壁的碧蓝龙鳞随着那人口中喊出的数字在一瞬间炸裂开来，无数细小的碎片将整个房间笼罩在锋芒与光线织成的千万利刃之下，龙神吟啸，龙鳞破敌，将此空间内所有违逆主人意志的宵小之徒化为齑粉。  
“しさんごれつ。”薄薄的嘴唇不出声地蠕动着。  
矢散五裂*[ 日语版ow里半藏的“散”招式的名称。]。

走廊上横七竖八躺满了人，小六将苦无从另一名保安的袖子边拔出来收进怀里，再掏出通讯器拨通了响八郎的频道，兴高采烈地叹了口气：半藏老大这招实在是太好用了。  
虚引的“散”不会致命，仅仅割废了几条筋络和神经，让一群人躺在地上左右翻滚，另一群人动弹不得——即使滚烫的怒火顺着义肢连接处往上一直烧进了心肺，在此事上多造杀伤仍属不智。连摘两片龙鳞让半藏有些力不从心起来，他抱臂靠墙倚着，眯着眼凝视着正在通知自家势力的小忍者，深吸了几口气，定了定神，朝仍躺在地上沉睡的弟弟走去。  
“小六，来搭把手。”  
响八郎带着人进来的时候，正看见昏迷的主人已经被人背了起来，歪着头伏在兄长的左肩上一动不动，而另一人由于背上负重，脚后跟都已嵌进了畳板里，连忙出声道：“不劳您费心了，让我来背吧！”  
“一番街渗入了伊势谷的势力你居然半点都不知情，这还不够让我费心么响八郎，”鹰隼般的目光从镜片后疾射而出，瞪得对面一群铁塔般的大汉面红耳赤、大气也不敢出，“下午二时前我要看到整起事件包括这座茶寮的详尽报告，你们现在马上把这里收拾干净，什么痕迹都别留下！”  
“是、是！”  
“小六你先回城，去家主房间准备好寝具。医生方面……通知泉长老，以商量龙神祭事宜的名义尽快进城吧，”他在心中飞速盘算着，使劲压下对自己食言的愧意，看来这次又得麻烦这位老宫司了。小六应了一声，正抬腿攀上窗沿，突然又像想到了什么似的转过头来：“老大，回去路上是不是拿点什么东西遮住源氏老大的脸比较好……”  
四面扫视一周，家老的目光落到了之前游女遗落的粉色外褂上。等那头嚣张又惹眼的绿发被遮住后，衣服上带着的剧烈香气熏得半藏鼻翼翕动、忍不住打了个喷嚏，他将人往背上托了托，迈步走出房间，除了义肢着地时带上的一丝不稳外，与来时几乎看不出什么差别。

雨越下越大。  
令他满意的是，室内焚起的不是房间主人常用的花风白梅，而是自己偏好的仏前线香。将背上人塞进被子，擦干义肢上的泥水，把两人的外衣揉成一团甩到一边，深深吸了几口房间里的空气，冲淡周身浓烈的甜香味道——刚才半藏撇下了众人，一路背着源氏如窃贼一般爬进了他的房间，好在房檐遮挡之下两人只淋了个半湿，只是那香气不知为何更重了，让他的嗅觉都有些发木。  
我还是太不成熟了，半藏解开脑后的发绳，让湿润的头发披散下来。仅受着怒意驱使，什么准备都没做就杀入了伊势谷的地盘，仰仗龙神之力控制了局面，还好遇到的只是个不入流的小角色，如果这件事本身就是针对他俩设下的陷阱，难免要落得折断獠牙、剐下鳞片的下场……  
脑袋似乎也被浓重的湿气泡得发沉。小纳户怎么还没有来，他有些费力地想，从怀里取出鹿皮，擦拭满是雨痕的镜片。虽然责怪了响八郎，但最近确实没听到伊势谷那边有什么动静，到底应该投石问路还是打草惊蛇？或者干脆借着这件事猝然发难？不，还是先将事情弄清楚再……  
源氏现在这个样子，龙神祭的商谈又得往后推延，楠武那边更是……北辰组，北辰组，想到忍头严峻如怒目金刚的脸家老太阳穴处的血管就一阵剧烈跳动，他抬起眼皮，努力想要瞪视正在呼呼大睡的罪魁祸首。到底是为什么才要这样一而再再而三的让我失望，我心里所想的，你难道完全不明白吗？  
然而胸前有个清晰的声音在一直提醒他：你不说，他当然——  
半藏一惊，额前滚热如沸，撑着那儿的手掌也软绵绵地使不上劲。不行，此刻自己决不能病倒，他心想着去叫人拿点退烧药来，哪知还没站起身，右边腿就一个打滑，像踩到棉花般软了下去，上半身重心偏离，带着整个人直直摔倒在地。不对，这半身麻痹的情状绝不是发烧，他惊恐地发现自己连颤动声带的力气都没有了，脑中只有无尽的倦意想将他拖入黑甜乡中去，到底是什么时候中招的？伊势谷已经神通广大到了这个地步了吗？可恶，源氏……  
眼角瞟到那被卷成一团、皱皱巴巴的艳色外褂，之前自己拉起这件衣物时下面藏着的千年川香炉如闪电般跳入脑海——笔头家老突然明白了，可为时已晚，本来就比常人敏感数倍的身体忠实地做出了反应，他就这么斜卧在满身酒气的弟弟身边，连翻身这样简单的动作都做不到，越发模糊的视野内只留下近在咫尺的源氏的侧颜，鼻尖上还留着一颗晶莹的水滴，半藏茫然地看着看着，想用手里的鹿皮为弟弟擦拭掉那枚雨水，可是——  
你不说出口，他当然什么都不会明白。越来越安静的世界里，只有这个声音清晰若如声声擂鼓，震撼耳膜。

眼前的黑暗被一丝丝抽走，虽然视野间仍然朦胧如雾气。那沉香的味道还缭绕在鼻间久久不散，他不由去闻嗅那人乌黑的发间，以求得一丝清醒。  
是雨水的味道啊。  
之前似乎确实是下雨了，源氏模模糊糊地忆起来。周围的摆设看起来相当熟悉，难不成自己也是仿照天皇所为，将人带回家中了吗？会让那个谨慎持重的人气得要命吧，他自嘲般地笑笑，伸手去解开那人的腰带，触碰其下温软的地方。  
肌肤上还带着些微的汗意，粘腻地吸附着自己的掌心。从腰胯一直摸到臀，或许是习于舞蹈的缘故，那双大腿不若普通娼妓般赘肉松软，手下的肌理细腻滑润，仅仅是想象着之后的缠绵中这双腿会如何贴着自己的胯，用其间的幽秘之处吞没自己的男根、随着起伏的节奏狠狠缠绞，源氏就感到有一点火星从尾椎沿着背轰地一下烧到头顶，顿时连衣服都顾不上脱了，伸手过去，将人抱了个满怀。  
莲是神佛面前的花啊，漂浮的线香气味中岛田少主声音暗哑，你愿意与我一莲托生，共泛一叶小舟，怀着愿心顺流而下，到达菩提岸吗？  
然而对方并没有回答。  
身为游女却不知迎合对方的情话，那人从头到尾都只是用素色的衣领和黑发遮住自己的脸，偶尔露出的下颌一角绷成好看的弧，再往上可以看到因为羞涩被主人噙住的嘴唇，虽然称不上丰润，但被自己采撷几次后也变得如重瓣莲般嫣红可爱，盈盈地泛着水光，在刻意的隐藏之下更显得夺人心魄。  
他忍不住了，用胯一下一下蹭着那人腿间，寻找着细嫩肌理间极乐乡的入口。怀中人被他大幅的动作顶得不住颤抖，费了极大力气想要闭紧双腿，却被他毫不客气地再度顶开，腿间的细滑肌肤随着男人的动作不由自主地夹弄、含裹，被迫摆出一副欲拒还迎的姿态来。到后来源氏干脆捉住了那两瓣臀，顶弄着每一寸炽热的肌肤，直到顶到了一处滚热粘滑的地方，立刻不知疲倦地向那处研磨，不一会儿半个龟头就没了进去——这场性事的主人极有耐心，或许是满心柔情让他放弃了蛮力和摧花的手段，心中所想的唯有如何让那朵依然收抿的莲苞露出最中心细如金线般的花蕊，接受玉露的浇灌，在自己的怀中顺着欲望的潮水摇曳，直至张开层层围裹的所有花瓣，为了他淋漓尽致地绽放开来。  
别……别……源氏……  
乞求的哀声低到极点，沾着些微清露顺着莲叶滑落，从他胸口沁入心肺。但此时的源氏早已顾不得了，他搂紧对方的腰身，一点一点探入那幽深的径道，一边低声吐出任谁听了都会脸红心跳的情话：莲子不是苦涩的吗，为何你的呻吟如蜜一样甘甜？  
那儿果然如自己所想的那般勾人魂魄，入口处肌肉松弛易于吞纳，越往里探去吞吐咬吮的力道就越大，美妙得简直要受不住——源氏停下来长长吁了一口气，再揉着臀间的尾椎，继续将自己的欲根深深地埋入销魂乡中，那条狭窄甬道被他强行扩宽，几乎每埋进一寸就要停顿一下，消化涌上来的带着一丝痛楚的快感，不然两侧肉壁不知疲倦的疯狂缠裹，会让他一不留神就直接泄出。  
你也稍微配合一下嘛，他在舒服得发木的脑海里寻回一丝清明，衔着那人的耳垂嘟囔道，请开口告诉我，想要我怎样抚摸你，拥抱你，想要我将怎样的爱意倾倒在你身上呢？  
莲姬还是没有任何回应，只是无力地伏在源氏身前，任由他翻来覆去地玩弄。被男根深深插入体内用力操干，那人不出声地哭泣着，大滴大滴的露水顺着遮盖眼角的鸦黑发尾垂落，源氏感到胸前一片潮热，而下半身的莲茎也随着自己的抽送，断断续续地挤出一股股粘液来，淌在两人早已潮湿粘腻的双腿间。  
不，不要啊。哭腔里仍带着这样的尾音，岛田的家主心头一紧，随即漫出了几丝痛楚，情动到这个地步，你仍不愿意以真心待我吗？不，或者你露出的那点温情都是逢场作戏，其实从未曾垂怜于我？  
你是不是会将我赠予你的情意弃置不顾，让其像秋日鲜红的枫叶一般，顺着河川流到谁也看不见的地方呢？  
然而回复他的仍只有一片由喘息和低吟交织而成的沉默。于是源氏也不再出声，转而毫不客气地在那片暖热里驰骋起来，到后来那人像是恢复了一些力气似的，腿根紧贴着源氏的胯摩擦，换了好几个角度，好让腿间吞没下去的肉柱能够细细戳弄最让自己迷醉的那一点，呻吟也慢慢带上几分湿润、一声高过一声，灰鼠色的衣袖被泪水打了个透湿。  
高潮的来临像是潮水一遍又一遍拍打在礁石上，层层涌起的浪花终于越过堤坝——一个重重的挺腰，源氏将人紧紧圈在怀中，整个人融化在那片欲念的汪洋大海里。若是再不开放，夏天很快就会过去了啊，在最后源氏似乎是这么脱口而出了，但连自己都听不太真切的声音，能够传达到对方心中去么，他心中涌起既不安又酸涩的怀疑来。  
但是有什么办法呢？比起怀着宛若盛开樱花般绝世美貌的木花开耶，他所喜欢的，是那个脾气又臭又别扭、总是冷着一张脸的石长比买啊。

下  
岛田的忍头叼着烟管，觉得最近家中着实奇怪。源……家主这臭小子，虽然收敛了许多不假，但实在好得有些过了头，看到自己居然也会闪到一边老老实实低头行礼、称一声“楠武大人”，甚至都不再缠着他大哥搞七搞八、要这要那了，不会是被哪里来的狐狸迷了心智吧？说起他大哥半藏，对家族来说确实是华实兼备、不可多得的人才，比这小混蛋要省心到哪里去了，只不过身体实在太差了些，上礼拜又卧床不起了好几天，唉，要不是那场事故……  
龙神的宫司也有些摸不着头脑，一切都是从那日从不爽约的家老临时改变计划开始的，而当自己拄着拐杖匆忙赶来、一只脚都已经踏入城内时，却看到半藏的随身侍从朝自己奔过来，上气不接下气地解释道，半藏大人另有急事，请您先回去吧！  
确实，当三天后两兄弟一同来到神社，低头行礼向自己致歉时，泉连连摆手说不必如此，眼里却捕捉到家老病恹恹的神色：看来急病的传闻确实不假，但若真得病了，就更应该召见自己才是，为何让小纳户将他堵在门外？算了，没出什么大事就好，看着乖乖坐在那、像一只可怜兮兮垂着尾巴小柴犬般的家主，长老用扇子敲着手心，优哉游哉地想道，兄弟和睦、团结一心，才是最重要的啊。  
小六用手紧紧捂住嘴，但还是从指缝里喷出连绵不断的诡异声音，腹腔中的空气被他按得咕噜作响——那日他端着一盆热水正走到源氏房间门口，只见门被刷地拉开，家主左手扯着裤子朝着自己狂奔而来，他甚至还没来得及问句老大你醒来了哈，就被源氏一把揽住肩膀：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
“？！？！出什么事了？？敌袭吗？？？您怎么了？？！！”  
“我我我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
事后想想，就算换成自己，估计也做不出别的反应吧——一门心思出门嫖妓，缠绵悱恻、云消雨散后扭头往后一瞧，发现那个被自己干到昏迷不醒、颈间落满吻痕，面颊泪迹还未干透的欲情对象居然是自己的亲哥哥，还正用席被紧裹住身体，呼吸声一会儿深一会儿浅，显然痛苦至极——所以他在源氏被南风神龙第二次咣当掼在墙上的时候，仍躺在地上抱着肚皮笑得满头大汗，用拳头咚咚咚狂砸地板。  
“你再笑下去信不信我给你好看……”源氏没好气地站起来身，边吸气边揉着腰。小纳户从他们身边走过去，手里端着榉木盘，脸上的表情仿若一只老猫在看着两条死鱼——他的主人已经将自己关在温泉里整整一天，长老也好，家主也罢，除了偶尔送吃的进去的小纳户之外谁也不见。源氏好不容易收拾好心情，鼓起勇气打算跟哥哥谈谈，结果隐约看到雾气蒸腾中那人的身形，满室水汽就霎地凝出那个无比熟悉的碧蓝光影——暗叫了句“不好”，源氏被南风神龙带着径直飞出了家老的领地、狠狠摔在地上，巨大的龙首贴着他的鼻尖，龇牙咧嘴地挤出一个自以为温和的笑脸：你哥哥最近心情不好，不要来打扰他了。  
源氏哼了一声，站起身来继续向浴池大步走去。他知道自己把事情搞得一塌糊涂，但如果现在不去面对，在哥哥的心中自己一定会变成那种卑劣懦弱的无耻之徒——虽然他也不知道自己现在离这个定义还有多远——结果这次连布帘都没来得及掀开，那两张谆谆诱导的龙脸就又出现在了他面前，一左一右挟着他，边飞边感叹：都跟你说过了，现在的年轻人怎么这么不听话呢？  
“——你先告诉我为什么我哥开大没CD——”  
过段时间我们生日的时候，你要是能带点辻堂春季限定的樱花小蛋糕过来，我就帮你向他说点好话。  
在源氏怒吼出“你们这些趁火打劫的混蛋”之前，另一条龙探头探脑地钻过来，一脸向往地咂吧着嘴：那玩意腻腻的有什么好吃，多买几包Salon de Royal的果仁白巧克力给我才是重点啊！  
“……巧克力还不是一样腻！不对，为什么你身为一条日本龙法语发音这么标准啊！？”在小忍者终于忍耐不住的疯狂爆笑中，岛田的主人抹去沿着龙须淌到自己头上的龙涎，愤怒地大声吐槽。  
总而言之，他单方面的想同兄长进行接触而进行的所有努力都付诸东流。无论源氏怎样示弱，怎样低声致歉，怎样向着那边伸出手想要抓住哪怕一点儿影子，另一条龙都是那样决绝地背过身去，不给他任何回应。  
按时练武，参加会议，巡视城内，公平有礼地对待着每一个人——他学习着半藏曾经所做的一切，努力去当一个合格的岛田主人，但那人永远比他做得更进一步，他继续在其他人面前扮演着友善和蔼的兄长，继续维持他鞠躬尽瘁的家老形象，和往常一样与长老谈论着源氏的话题，为他的改变欣喜地微笑——但只有源氏知道他们之间所有的交流已经维持在最低限度，除了例行会议他几乎看不到半藏的影子，书房门紧闭，而从他口中滑出家主名字时语调平静如镜面般不带一丝一毫波动，眼神早不若从前那样含着一丝无奈或者担忧，像是微苦的线香味道滑入他的肺间——虽然这个说法并不确切，因为自从那天以来，源氏已经再也无法捕捉到他哥哥眼神里流露的半点讯息。  
哪怕龙神祭当天也是如此。认真演练过许多次的祭典按着程序顺利进行，没出现任何失误，直到晚间最盛大的仪式时，长长的祝词从明阶宫司的嘴里流泻而出，化为流淌着神性的绵长河川，一层又一层环绕在身负龙神之血的两人身边，为注连绳划出的范围之内洗涤邪秽。当最后一个音节落下后，双龙的幻影从并肩跪于拜殿之前的两位继承人背上腾跃而起，光艳的琉璃与萌葱二色环绕着冲向夜空，在夜色中显得尤为明晰，人群被这神迹震慑得暂时沉默，随后爆发出如雷般的欢呼雀跃，比源氏那年更甚，惊动了森林间栖息的鸟群——祭囃子顿时欢快起来，在场的所有人都在诚心诚意祈祷，祈祷从此之后的千万年间，南风神龙与北风神龙同心同德，共同守卫岛田的安宁，战无不胜，诸邪辟易。  
但是，大概有人不愿意这么想吧。  
源氏动了动膝盖，扭头过去，想跟身边的哥哥说点什么，哪怕得不到任何回应他都必须要说出点什么来，心头那团火焰如同拜殿四周插着的松明般熊熊燃烧着，就快要把他烧为灰烬——但半藏已经离开了，随着祭典结束离开的人群一起，站起身来时狩衣袖括扫过他的发顶，冰冰凉凉，不带一丝温度。  
拜殿里很快就只剩下了年轻的家主一个人。他揉揉僵硬了一整天、早已酸疼的脖颈，走到心御柱边，靠着柱子坐下来。殿内另一角高高堆着献给龙神的一大堆币帛，克扣小六工资买来的樱花蛋糕和巧克力被放在盛放神馔的盒子里，他抱着膝盖，出神地凝视着袖子上龙胆唐草纹样尖细的叶子，龙笛呜呜咽咽的声音仍缭绕在自己耳边久久不曾散去。  
他想起小时候的夏日夜晚，热得整夜整夜睡不着觉，他便偷跑到半藏的卧室，缠着哥哥想办法避暑。半藏被他弄得没有办法，带着他翻出城墙，打打闹闹间两兄弟来到了龙神神社，又爬上社里最高的一棵树，身后是黑黝黝的群山，身前是花村远处的滚滚车流和万点霓虹，夜色中凉风习习，沁人心肺——他抽出之前从神社顺来的龙笛像献宝似的递给哥哥，哥哥犹豫了几秒，放到唇边，吹出的音调曲不成曲，反而像是山林间掠过的枭鸣，自己就在这一声接一声的凄清声调中，抱着树干沉沉睡去。  
哥哥不知道啊，在笛子递到他手里之前，自己已经在侧面的歌口上亲吻了好几下。  
他觉得有点儿委屈，也有点儿伤心，一阵酸麻从脊柱间涌上来化入四肢百骸，眼圈也被这酸楚感染了似的又沉又胀。随着感觉的蔓延源氏背上泛起一阵微光，北风的神祗从里面钻了出来，龙鳞上的光芒明明灭灭，绕着源氏转了一圈，卷成个团儿让他靠着，脖颈紧贴着家主的面颊蹭啊蹭，像是想要吸走他的难过。  
源氏轻轻扯了一下自己守护神的胡须。对方靠了过来，清越的龙吟直接进入他的脑海，清晰得仿佛整个世界都只剩下了一种声音：  
“我想吃薯条六兄弟……”  
“…………………………………………………”

只是源氏没有想到，这段让他陷入忧愁泥潭无法自拔的日子，居然持续了两个月之久。在此期间伊势谷在东海道的势力被人用极其粗暴的手段连根拔起，组里有人诟病颇深，结果被笔头家老用更加粗暴的手段弹压下去。事态闹得有些大，长老之间也是议论纷纷，源氏唯有动用自己的手段尽力维护半藏，为此他也承受了不少压力——原来哥哥一直在为我做着类似的事情啊，他一边暗自思忖，一边用扇子柄撑在坐垫上，考虑如何应付对面的严词问询。  
那么，他是在惩罚我，逼着我与他立场倒转，品尝他不知吞咽过多少次的苦涩滋味吗？  
这孩子气的举动让源氏苦笑不禁出声，恐怕半藏也没有察觉到，自己与他这个顽劣的弟弟在某些方面有多么相似吧。说到底，短时间内源氏仍未习惯这般尽职尽责，处理事务时难免出现左支右绌的局面，家主的责任感像化为了实实在在的重量，从双肩上一点点压下来，让他脸上的笑容越来越少，双肩踉跄，步履沉重如山。  
他想半藏了，无论是作为事务上的臂助，还是与他血缘相系的哥哥，甚至作为那个藏在他心间，一抹藤黄颜色围住披发的清晰背影；偶尔在夜里醒来，看着落了满室的一地月光，脑子里也全是那具曾在他胸前流下热泪的微凉胴体。  
深深浸泡在思念之苦里或平静或波澜的日子，就这么一天天过去。而一进入六月，家老在完成当月的调度之后，变本加厉地告了长假，独自去了岛田家的避暑别墅。

智械战争中轻井泽的岛田宅邸被炸毁了，新修筑的别墅位于长野的上高地梓川沿岸。连夜定了花村到松本空港的机票，再沿着158国道开到泽渡，从那小车站乘着定时启程的路线巴士一路摇过隧道，来到被烧岳和霞泽岳环抱的白桦和松柏林间，一路奔波到达别墅时已过了午饭点。与岛田的其他产业不同，这是栋仿大正风格的洋式建筑，深红的屋顶在林海中亮得烧眼。在门口告别了响八郎，屏退因家主的不告而来惊慌失措的仆人和警卫们，源氏直接步入了别墅一楼东北角的房间——作为整栋屋子里唯一一间和室，那里几乎已经变成了某个人的专属领地。  
果不其然。通往门廊的纸门半敞着，天色很阴，从这里可以远睹到平滑如镜的大正池，一只游船孤零零地横卧其上。他想见的那个人背对着自己，连小袖都未解开，就这么垫着绀色的羽织侧卧在地上睡着了，本该露出的那一截金属小腿藏进矮桌边的棉被下面。  
都到六月份了还这么怕冷，源氏心里笑了笑，蹑手蹑脚地走过去，轻轻拉上纸门。矮桌上摆着便携型电脑和配套的通讯器，屏幕上的内容显示着即便是休假，家老也未放弃工作这一事实。桌子一角放着半碗没吃完的红豆寒天，再旁边是那副折好的眼镜，眼镜的主人微微皱着眉，眼下仍带着一层淡淡的乌青，嘴角半张着，身体随着呼吸一起一伏，呼出的热气将嘴唇和靠近面颊的畳板染得晶亮湿润。  
再走近一点儿，源氏盘腿坐下。他以为自己再次这么近距离见到兄长的时候会激动得大笑出声，委屈得泪流满面，或是将这段时间的不满和压力统统倾泻而出——但真正到了那人面前，仅仅只是凝视着他熟睡的侧颜，心境就不知为何平复了下来，一如刚才眼中所见的湖面，唯有丝丝微风吹拂过去，泛起细小的波纹。  
我该先告诉他什么才好？我再也没去找过女人？北辰组的事情已经解决了？一天前的大雨冲垮了神社的偏殿？响八郎跟我说他快要结婚了？还是——  
身体不由自主地向前倾着，他低下头。在那个暮春的雨日里，早在那人痛苦地呼唤自己名字的时候，早在左边袖口露出青黑相交的龙神印记的时候，甚至早在那对义肢紧紧贴在自己身侧、冰凉入骨的时候，源氏就已经认出了正在自己身上辗转缠绵、吐出哀婉呻吟的人究竟是谁，但他还是义无反顾地进行了下去，对着那人吐出清醒时可能一辈子都不会说出口的绵绵爱语，让他在自己的怀抱中越陷越深。  
我对你——  
那双灰眸猛地睁开。  
眉头倏地紧紧凝起，源氏几乎要以为瞪视着自己的是绘画中神龙咆哮嘶吼时的狰狞瞳孔。在他差点被这眼神瞪得往后退去、呃啊一声坐到地上之前，兽瞳的幻象与出现时一样迅速退去了，换上的是眼底含着的一抹疲惫，眉目上的紧锁却仍未松开，他的哥哥仍用小臂撑住自己的头侧，似乎连你来干什么也懒得问似的，一动不动地盯着他。  
源氏坐直身体，紧张地清了清嗓子。  
“我……我把头发染回来了。”  
刚说完他就后悔得要咬舌头，这……这算是什么话？家老也怔了怔，被源氏正襟危坐又面目扭曲的样子逗得发出一声的低低的“噗”，连忙捂住嘴——可是已经晚了，半藏只觉得眼前一花，对方身体在意念形成之前就已经做出行动，弟弟猛地扑过去一把抱住了他，从下面环住他的腰使劲蹭着脖颈，一路上行舔吻到他的面颊边，嘴唇贴着耳垂，往里面送出颤抖的音节。  
哥哥，哥哥，哥哥。  
半藏，兄长大人，大哥，你这混蛋，许多许多练习过一万遍的称呼压在舌根下面，但现在他只想在半藏耳边一遍又一遍地重复这个词，让他被自己吻得骨骼酥软、眉眼皆润，半挣扎着扯住自己的衣领，用软绵的力道推开他的胸膛，白皙的脸上蒙上一层淡淡的潮红。  
“哥哥，你为什么不理我？为什么一句话都不愿意跟我说？为什么连个道歉的机会都不给我……”  
一声连一声的凄惨控诉，始作俑者狠狠地抽着鼻子，将头靠在哥哥肩膀上，简直泫然欲泣，最后弄得受害者都有点不好意思了起来，脸上露出了极为罕见的难堪神色，他有些无措地任由弟弟抱着，将手放在他的肩膀上：“我也不知道该怎么面对你，所以想自己好好考虑一会儿。我们——”  
“不用考虑了哥哥，我爱你，你也爱我对不对？”告白的爱语毫无阻碍地倾泻而出，湖面横贯的彩虹和夜间闪烁的星辰像是同时落入了家主的双眼，他瞳仁亮晶晶的，满是幸福即将洋溢出来的喜悦，“我们在一起好不好？”  
北风神龙本就该与南风神龙结为伴侣，橫越天穹的星河也好，不死之山脚连绵万顷的树海也罢，没有什么能阻挡我们永生永世厮守相伴，相互支持，共同担负，破除一切障壁和苦难。  
“……嘶……”  
还没来得及回答，家老的义肢接口处就涌起一阵尖锐的疼痛，忍不住伸手捂住了膝头，身子一歪倒在弟弟怀中——上高地多雾的天气对残疾人来说可没什么益处。源氏脸上的表情立刻转为担忧，“医生不是说过阴天别来这边吗……为了逃避我连自己的身体都不顾了么，你这笨蛋！”  
“我没事，源氏，……我没事。倒是你，背着他们到这来找我，就没想过后果吗？”家老这时才回想起自己的职责，语气骤然严厉起来，“你还有太多事情要做——”  
话刚说到一半就被狠狠堵回了嘴巴里，源氏只顾拼了命地去亲吻，哥哥的口腔里有股甜丝丝的味道，怎么都吸吮不够——等那片可恶的唇瓣停止掠夺他口中空气的时候，半藏惊恐地发现腰被弟弟一手揽紧，腰臀和足尖也同时离开了地板，被打横抱着走向内室的情状让长子心底藏着的那些不堪的回忆都翻涌上来，不由厉声喝道：“你……不，源氏，放下我！”  
可是另一条龙怎么会听呢？他们在口是心非和任性耍脾气的方面是如此的一致啊。

很多年之前，那时候长子的腿还健康，他们在这间屋子里打闹玩耍，将枕头从房间这头扔到另一头，尖叫着，欢笑着，直到玩得太疯扯坏了身上的睡衣，让父亲好一顿责骂。那时候源氏一边低头挨训，一边偷眼望着窗外被丝缕碎云环绕的穗高连峰心想，这座山里面也有龙吗？  
而现在，龙正侧躺在布团里，颤抖地将自己的膝弯抬到胸前，露出身下的秘穴，让跪坐的源氏能够轻而易举地攻城掠地。润滑物是柜子里的马油，源氏一手掌住他左腿的膝窝、趁势压住右腿，另一只手挖了一大块油膏，在臀缝里被体温化成淋漓的油脂，没用多大劲就插进了三根手指，一同在那狭小又柔软的空间里屈伸着，寻找兄长的敏感处，等到那暖径里的吸吮力道一次重过一次的时候，他的手从膝盖沿着金属义肢一路下滑，犹豫了半秒，终于一把握住了那对脚踝，再抽出手按住腰侧，狠狠撞了进去。  
家老张大了口，用颤得更厉害的双手捂住眼和口舌，想将呻吟压抑在喉咙里，却被那根炽热肉柱连续不断、又快又稳的冲撞弄得溃不成军。他上身小袖纽结仍未解开，下体却被人脱得精光，虚假的脚踝被侵犯自己的男人握住，下身的空隙被一次又一次地填满又抽空，口唇边溢出的唾液甚至弄湿了发尖、粘在他面颊边，双手被衣物的袖子缠得紧紧的，在昏暗的光线下看起来像是只被擒在网中的白鹤，在猎人的蹂躏下被迫收缩羽翼，伸展脖颈，发出一声接着一声美妙动人的哀唳。  
“浮桥*[ 江户四十八手之一。]。”一个声音在心里懒洋洋地说。  
源氏低头，伏在年长者耳边轻轻吮了一下他的耳垂，让那裹住自己的下穴又是一阵紧缩。哥哥的腰力太好了，常年残疾养成的坐卧习惯让他的重心比普通人更低，锢住他的身体往里挺送时他会不由自主地抬起腰与自己对撞，顶得越重就含得越深，臀随着冲撞一次次蹭在他的髋骨上，让他的每一抽都连根没入，激烈动作挤出的油脂将两人的肌肤相贴的部位弄得又热又黏一塌糊涂，空气中弥漫着汗水的味道和湿润的尾音，就连他掌中那冰冷的脚踝都像是渗出了温度。  
源氏紧紧握住。  
他不知有多少次想将这对光滑的脚踝握在手心中，让那儿在自己掌间变得温热，随着自己的抽插一摇一晃，在高潮来临时缠在他的腰上，脚背绷得笔直——而这只是他对自己兄长妄想绮念的一小部分，多少夜的灯红酒绿间，他想着的是在岛田组的月会上，在每次散会后连椅子上的温度还没散去时，就让家老仰躺在堆满资料的会议桌上，抬起他的腿狠狠操弄他，精液沿着桌缝淌下去，将椅面和地板打湿。  
又或者在空无一人的花村的电玩厅，自己握着摇杆激烈厮杀时，总是皱着眉呵斥他的哥哥跪在他腿间，拉开他的裤子拉链，将内裤里火热坚硬的巨物迎入口中，舌尖仔细照顾他的马眼，修长的手指揉捏着他的阴囊。等到屏幕里的boss被打倒、勇者举起剑宣告胜利时，他会扯住哥哥的长发强迫着他吐出自己的阴茎，用龟头顶着他的面颊将精液一股股浇上去，让那人面色潮红，吐息湿润，鼻梁上的镜架间挂满了白浊。  
他曾想将他捆绑，想用各类流行于花街的道具和秘药逼得他痛哭出声，哀求他叫他主君大人，但当这愿望能够真正实现的时候，他反而踌躇了。  
绷直的脖颈上渗出晶亮的汗液，在领口露出的那一小块肌肤中几乎称得上是诱人，源氏禁不住吻了上去，而正被自己干得大汗淋漓的人此时却还带着一丝清醒，使劲推开他：“别亲这儿……”  
十二岁那年的龙神祭，他跪在人群中央，守护神龙刚将北风的力量嵌入他体内，空气中能量激荡，带起的剧烈狂风毫不留情地抽打在孩子脸上，背上阵阵剧痛钻心入骨，仿佛有什么东西即将破胁而生，他使劲抓住自己的手臂疼得想要干呕，在众人的欢呼声中眼泪夺眶而出——直到他看到父亲身后矗立着的那个人，同他一样握紧手臂一语不发，而当那株初雪一般的身影落入自己视野的瞬间，浑身上下的疼痛顿时消失得无影无踪。  
其后的某一天，他坐在昏暗的室内，低头听着父亲与长老们交头接耳的窃窃私语，急切的语调中带着一丝遗憾；他不知道大人们说了什么，也不记得最后父亲靠过来握住他手时留下了怎样的嘱托，他只知道哥哥躺在隔壁的室内，正因为义肢接合手术的排斥反应而痛苦万状，无法得到麻药缓解的痛楚烧遍少年全身，而他只能死死抱紧膝盖，辗转反侧，呜咽着发出无声的抽泣。  
所以岛田源氏只有一个愿望。  
他只想使尽浑身解数，将自己所能制造出来的一切欢愉和悦乐奉呈给他，让他在自己怀中因为欲望的释放而完全绽放，忘却所有的痛苦、无奈和哀愁，被一个又一个绝顶的高潮冲撞得如湖面上的那叶小舟，无牵无系，最终浑身上下都被与心爱之人水乳交融带来的快感所淹没。  
狂乱间源氏伸手抚上那人的眉间，即便被情事的欲潮所冲洗时那人蹙起的眉形也美好妙丽，如同夏日间雾气笼罩、曲折盘绕的梓川：为何到了此时，你仍旧不愿在我怀中展眉，不愿将心交给我呢，半藏？  
指尖抚摸的那处一松，如河川破冰重新汩汩流动。面对这样赤诚的告白，半藏愣了一愣，似乎想起了什么似的，眉头逐渐舒展开来，紧捂住嘴巴的手掌此时微微抖动，从指缝间溢出许多怪异的声音，既像是呻吟，又像是小股气流喷发的爆裂声，整个人也紧揪着被子，蜷成一团的身体剧烈抖动起来。  
源氏吓了一跳，“哥哥，你在哭吗？我……”  
很快他就发现了自己的错误。家老憋了许久终于破了功，他一边掐着自己的手心、抑制捶被大笑的冲动，一边擦干眼角的泪花，扣住弟弟抚摸自己眉间的手：“我老皱着眉头的原因……只是因为看不清你的脸啊，你又不是不知道，我的眼睛……”  
“——”一腔热血冲上头顶，源氏只觉脸上烧得要滴出血来，“我……我不管，这不是你选的体位吗！哥……哥哥是笨蛋！”  
手被那人十指交缠紧紧握住，兄长的唇如蜻蜓点水一般点在他的手背上，从指尖直吻到他的手腕。一切隔阂、误解和欺瞒结成的坚冰都不复存在，双方间只剩下如浓重得几乎要在空气中流淌的强烈愿景。  
我需要你。  
终于解开外侧碍事的衣物，他将哥哥抱起来，让那人背对着自己坐在胯间，头靠在自己肩膀上，汗湿的长发落进两人颈间，“‘絞り芙蓉[ 同上注。]’……这样够近了吗，能看清我了吗，哥哥？”带着些孩子气的不满，源氏恣意咬吻着刚才被禁止靠近的区域。  
而半藏已经没法去在意弟弟赌气一样的动作了，他如同慵懒的兽类，半眯起眼靠在家主的臂弯中，手握住源氏的膝头轻轻抽着气，适应下体楔得更深入了几寸的男根。源氏左手扶着他的肩头，右手却用手指在光滑的腿根上划着圈，时不时掐一下那片敏感的肌肤、留下指印，半藏几次想要抓住他的手都被他巧妙地避开，直到家老发出不耐烦的呻吟，他才慢腾腾地移开手，覆住对方双腿间早已兴奋无比的器官，指掌并用，从上到下无微不至地服务起来。  
“怎么样，家老大人？”  
“……你知道我想要什么……”  
小股的清液从泉眼里流下，如岩户中滴出的清水。源氏笑了笑，左手转而去抚慰胸前龙形纹路边的乳珠，仿佛用手指揉捏拉扯还不够似的，一边从哥哥背后推着厚实的胸肌，同时低头采撷那粒褐色的果实，舌尖上的凸起打着圈儿刮擦——哪受得了这样的刺激，半藏情迷意乱，随着自己被干得一起一伏的节奏，将乳尖送进弟弟嘴里，后穴的吞吐力道更加激烈，口中溢出的绵软呻吟勾人心魄，在清醒时听了定会羞愧得面红耳赤，疑惑自己怎么能发出这样的声音。  
“这可是女方作为主导的体位，哥哥不努力点吗？”  
“女方……你个头……”  
话是这么说，早已陷入情乱状态的半藏一心想着怎么让弟弟更加快乐，他眼神迷离地坐起身，用手撑在身体两侧带动自己的腰臀，沿着逆时针划起圈来。“哥……你的腰力真好……这可不又变成‘鸣門[ 同上注。]’了么？……”第二次享受到的源氏终于忍不住称赞出口，换来兄长几个情感热烈的眼刀，于是他扣紧半藏的腿根在那人的腺体上重重碾了几下，让对方眼里的怨气立刻被抑制不住的欲情掩盖。  
“下次在水里再这么做吧……你会轻松点……”  
“你还妄想能有下次……哈啊……”  
扭动停顿的间隙甬道会骤然紧缩起来，让家主忍不住探入每一寸细嫩处细细体味不同角度的夹裹，紧接着再次陷入下一波动作带来的快感狂潮中……如果这时有位岛田家的人推门进来，一定会惊讶得下巴脱臼吧，笔头家老正坐在家主身上扭动腰肢，平素寒冷如铁的严厉面孔上如今满是情动至极的春潮，双腿面对门口打得大开，兴奋的阴茎被家主握在手里抚弄、漫溢出来的液体滴滴答答打湿了好大一片被褥，却还在不知餍足地吞吐家主腿间的巨物，在身后人的掌控下脚踝屈折成难以想象的角度，随着高潮即将来临时越来越重的挺送，几乎要被那人撞得从身上滑落下去……  
源氏长长吸了一口气，在临界点退出了半藏的身体，他口中嗬嗬作响，低吼着撸动阴茎，将精液一股一股地浇在哥哥的臀缝和腿间。岛田的家老趴伏在地，随着他腰肢的剧烈颤动，粘稠的白浊顺着腿侧滑落下来，滴在闪耀着金属光泽、曲线流畅的义肢上，任谁看来都是一副淫靡得难以言喻的雌伏姿态。  
两人就这么瘫倒在一块，浑身上下都是汗津津的。过了好一会儿，源氏抬起身，撩开兄长的长发，附在他耳边轻声说道：“脱了吧？”  
对方沉默不语了许久，在源氏几乎放弃的时候才微微点了点头。两声微弱的金属声响后，支撑躯体的那双精密的仪器被卸了下来，他的哥哥，岛田的笔头家老，独自支持家族良久的岛田半藏露出了只有在最亲密之人面前才会展露的最隐秘、最丑陋的一面。  
別看我，別看我，残肢被他抱在怀中，哥哥羞愧得用手捂住面目，声音细小如蚊蚋。源氏眼圈酸涩，抬起哥哥的双腿，用嘴唇柔和地蹭着那些惨不忍睹的伤痕和死皮，舔舐刚才的那场不知节制的情事中新磨出的道道红痕。  
鶯の谷渡り[ 同上注。]。  
“我说了别碰……呜……”  
我爱你，我爱你，他除了一遍遍激烈地告白说不出其他的话来，我愿意与你一同翱翔，我愿追随着你一同去地狱，他轻轻拉开哥哥的双腿，沿着腿侧一路亲吻下去，在其间流连良久，听着兄长嘴里溢出无力而又绵长的细碎呻吟，宛转有如清晨山谷间零落的莺啼。  
所以让我共享你的喜怒哀乐，让我能听着你的心跳安然入睡，再闻嗅着你发梢沾染的香气在晨间醒觉。他用唇舌挑拨逗弄，细细含吮着哥哥的每一处，直到高潮时那双手揪住他的短发，在他喉间爆发，他将浓稠的精浆一点不剩地吞咽下去，咂舌回味着口齿间留下的气息。  
把你全数交给我吧，我想要你的一切。

半藏醒来时那个人已经坐了起来，光着上半身背对着他，盯着手上的一小块屏幕。家老揉着腰，抓起手机看了眼时间，立刻手肘撑住身躯、从被褥中抬起身，推了推身边人：“都这个时候了，该下去吃饭了，快穿衣服。”  
“我不想吃——我吃哥哥已经吃饱了……”  
“闭嘴。”不欲与他纠缠的简短回答，半藏以最快的速度套上义肢后走到衣柜前，取出一套长袖外衣和牛仔裤，再扔了套给源氏——之前的和装早就被弄得一塌糊涂。见弟弟还是盯着手机一动不动，家老压下强烈的说教欲望，无奈地走到他面前，忍着疼痛半蹲下去：“你在看什么呢？”  
“蜜月旅游地啊。”  
使劲忍下一个巨大的白眼，半藏又气又笑：“你要跟谁结婚？”  
“哎！这还用问吗！难道哥哥你又要抛下我不管吗？！”双眼立刻化成了湿润的柴犬眼神，发间抖擞地钻出一对小狗耳朵，与他相若的灰眸里泪光闪闪，眨巴眨巴着就要掉下水珠儿来。  
“你没考虑过泉长老和响八郎他们会怎么看我们吗？”  
“他们一定会祝福我俩的！”  
“要是楠武气得背过去了呢？”  
“呃呃……这个……”  
趁着弟弟还在抓耳挠腮思考怎样面对忍头的滔天怒火，家老咧了咧嘴角，伸手揉揉那双不存在的耳朵：“有空的时候，去一趟金泽吧。加贺百万石的遗迹，还有栗津温泉町，我一直想去游览一番。”  
“呜啊哥哥你是愿意跟我在水里做了吗？你真好！我一直想把四十八手在你身上——”后半句话被一记饱含佯怒的脚踢打断了，源氏一边躲避着义肢的攻击，一边兴高采烈地往头上套着衣服——以后的日子还很长很长，他有许多时间慢慢考虑各种各样的事情，而如今真正重要的，只有与那个人在同一片天空下，并肩站立在一起。

END.

Series this work belongs to


End file.
